It's all about trust and faith
by xxoRebel
Summary: Omi develops feelings for Kimiko, but she ignores him. Omi noticed that Kimiko is acting strange and she only talks to Clay. Rai returns from visiting Brazil and Omi sees Rai&Kimiko discussing about having a future together.
1. Omi likes her

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my ideas.**

Omi's POV

Today was the day. When Rai leaves and i finally get the chance to tell her i love you.

"Omi!" Clay called. "Coming," i said and ran down the hall and saw Rai and Kimiko hugging. Gag me. I'm so sick of him getting in the way. "Bye Rai!" we all called. Kimiko walked to the temple and sat down. I ran to her side. "Hello, Kimiko. May i please tell you something?" I asked, holding a flower behind my hand. "I-i-"i started and brought out the flower. "Thanks Omi, but i'm allergic to that flower," she said in a hurry and ran of. Yeah right, Raimundo got her these flowers when she turned 16, 6 years ago. I'm no longer that little happy monk. Not in the inside anyway. I make people think i am, inside i'm hurting. Hurting still from Rai kissing my girl. My lady. Yeah right. I know i don't have a chance. But i must try to win her heart. I need her. i...need...her...

Kimiko's POV

I feel terible. My boyfriend(nobodyknows) left and i have a vibe Omi's crushing on me. I know he saw that night. The night Raimundo gave me a flower and a kiss. On my birthday every year, i go to the exact same spot he kissed me, and i pretend he's there. I just have trouble with him. He looks at other girls, and we have our share of fights. But last night was well, different. He went in my bedroom, and we started making out. Then, the rest was well, a blur. I had told Clay and he worries. About what can happen.

Clay's POV

Kimiko just walked up to me this morning and dropped the BOOM! She and Rai had something last night. It worries me, that Kimiko can concive and He won't be here. He'll be gone for about 3 months, maybe he will be here. I Think. I know she can't survive without him. He's her man. Nothing should be done to set them apart and Omi should get out of the way, he'll only wind up making himself sorry.

**A/N:What do you think? I hope you people like it! **


	2. Sorry Omi, face it

**disclaimer: i don't own the show**

**My fans, who read my chapie before, Don't worry you'll feel happy for omi at the end!**

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Omi's POV

DRAT! I have failed. I must try once again. "Omi, It is time for dinner. Kimiko has prepared it." Master Fung said. My eyes lit up and ran towards the kichen. "What are we waiting for? Let's Go!" i said, running. Kimiko looked beautiful as ever. Yet i couldn't ignore the fact that this was...Raimundo's favorite dish. "Enjoy, i'll be in my room. I already ate." she said and went to her room. I began eating it and i smiled. Getting along. Making unity between Clay and i. What if everybody falls for Kimiko? Oh no! She is mine. Like a jewel being protected and loved. That's all i wanted to give her.

Kimiko's POV

sigh. I sat on my bed as i went through my gagets: PDA, Cell phone, games, camara, laptop. I grabbed the laptop and logged on. I went to my diary section and started writing.

_It's final. Rai has left to visit Brazil. I have a bad feeling that well he has touched me and left me with something inside, i really think we should discuss about-_

Clay was in the door way, frowning. I quickly dried my tears that i didn't realize was there and slapped on a fake smile. "What's wrong?" i asked in a cheerfull voice. "You" he said and sat across from me. "Please Kimiko, don't do this to yourself. You are a lovely girl of age 22 and have come a long way. You are the dragon of fire, for pete's sake. You need to be strong, while you can before the...it...comes. Look, Rai loves you, but he hasn't seen his family in 6 whole damm years!" he said. "Oh Clay, you're like a brother to me." i smiled and hugged him. "Now, little girl you need to go and train yourself." he said. "Ok, i think i'll do that." i smiled.

Clay's POV

Just before she left, i held on to her hand and whispered, "And don't let Omi get to you. He likes you and you know that. Just say you love Rai and will never love anyone else in front of his face, but not to him. Just let him face the truth, but don't break his fagile heart." i said. She nodded and ran outside.

Rai's POV on the plane.

I can't beleive i'm going to Brazil again. After that little vacation when i was 14, i'm finally seeing them again and my ex won't bother me. i think. "Peanut?" the flight attendent asked. "Sure," i said taking one. My cell started playing so i answered,

_Yo,_

_Hey Rai!_

_Hey Kimiko,5 more hours._

_That's great. I miss you so much! It's hard not having you here. Clay's supporting me with the you-know-what._

_Ok, he's not like crushing on you right?_

_Don't worry Rai, i'm yours. now and forever._

_Ok Kim, the movie's starting._

_What is it?_

_Oh, just some japenese movie about some lover and a Filipino falling in love, but the guy's all stuborn and can't except the fact he loves her. He wants to be friends, but he's falling for her all right. That chick is hott!_

_Rai..._

_sorry_

_anyway the movie is called 'Is this Love?' and she's korean and is in Filipino. He's mad cuz she's rich and he's all poor and can't afford anything. _

_SORRY, anyway how do you put on the subtitles?_

_ummmm, click subtitles, duh._

_whoops_

_yeah_

_anyway bye sweetie_

_k, bye Kimiko._

Omi's POV

"Hello Kimiko, you are looking very cold today." i said, smiling. "Oh, thanks and i think you mean hott." she said, gracefully putting her beautiful and perfect hands on those sexy hips. I swear i started drooling. "Ummm, Omi? What are you staring at? It's scaring me. And why are you drooling?" she asked, anoyed. 'Sorry, Kimiko." i said, blushing. "Anyway, i just talked to Rai, he's doing fine. I'm gonna go train." she said, pushing me aside. "Really?" asked with my face scrunched up. Please, i mean Raimundo is all she talks about. "I'll train with you!" i called. "You train yesterday." she said. "I see a land..." she hummed. "What are you singing Kimiko?" Omi asked. "Oh, my cousin, Dalhia, she has this really good show she watches, and the theme song got stuck in my head." she said. "I see a land with liberty for all..." she hummed on. Her humming was very good, like a nightingale.

Kimiko's POV

"Soooooo, what do you think of Rai?" i asked. "He is my friend and very good at correcting this...this...slang of yours. What do you think of him?" Omi asked. "Oh, Omi i think of him as a tall dark, hansome man who loves me and who i love back." i said. "Oh, so if Raimundo died would you go out with someone else?" Omi asked. "No, never! Raimundo is my love. If he's gone there is only half of me left. He completes me!" i said. Omi's face tightened and turned away. I sensed he was crying. I pretended i didn't know. "Oh, i gota call him." i said and walked back to my room. _I see a land...with liberty for all._

"Hello?" i answered the phone.

_Kimiko,_

_yeah? _the sound in his voice didn't sound good.

_my family is dead._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What happened?_

_It turns out, my siblings died of some sickness, my father was killed in a raid and my mother was found hanged.sniffles_

_Oh Rai,_

_It's ok Kimiko, just promise me you won't go too. You're the closest thing to me._

_Rai, i'll stop loving you when a fake rose dies._

_Ok,_

_Come home,_

_I already have..._

I turned around and Rai was there.

"Rai!" i cried and hugged hm. As i embraced him in my arms he gave me a loving kiss. I saw his tear-stained face and his eyes that was filled with sorrow. "Kimiko, please me meet me at the spot where we had our first kiss." he said. I nodded. "And dress nicely," he said and left.

I put on a pale blue dress and a sash that was just a bit darker. the dress was sleeveless and had silver sparkles. I put on my blue high heeled shoes and sliver bracelets. I let my hair down, in a pretty way. I added blush, lip gloss, and a locket Raimundo gave me for my 20th birthday.

I walked to the place and there was a little table for two. A candle in the middle and food was there. Rai was standing with a dozen of roses. I aproched him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave me the roses. All of them were fake. "Until every last one dies." he said. I sat down and we enjoyed the dinner and then, we talked. We were talking slowly and then he brought it up.

"Are you?" he asked. "What?" i answered. He took in a big breath and said, "Pregnant?" I looked down. I had to face it. "Yes Rai, and you fathered it." i said. He took my hand, giving me a sign to keep the baby. "And why did you do all this," i asked. "Because, i need to do this." he said. "I waited my whole life to ask you." He went down on his knee and opened a small box. Inside was a ring with a big fat glowing diamond waiting there for me.

"KimikoTohomiko, will you marry me, Raimundo Pedrosa?" he asked. My eyes filled up with tears and i cried, "Oh my gosh yes, heck yeah!" i said. He took the ring and slipped it on my finger. He leaned in a kissed me. i kissed back.

"Congrats!" Dojo said. "Dojo! Where were you hiding?" i asked. "In the grass." he said. "KIMIKO IS HAVING A BABY!" Dojo yelled.

Clay stepped out of the bushes. "I know." he said. Omi ran up to them. "You are?" he asked. "Well, yeah." i said. He stared at the ring on my finger. "Oh" he said and backed up right into Master Fung. "I hear Kimiko, you have concived?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm guessing Raimundo has become a father now?" he asked. Rai nodded.

**A/n: hope you guys like this chapie! I can't update for about 3 day cuz im staying at my cuzin's houz cuz my folks are going to Napa to try to find a houz buh bye!**


End file.
